ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Side of Mystic Woods/Chapter Two
The second chapter of the comic series The Dark Side of Mystic Woods. Transcript Miranda is seen watching a black and white horror film with Implo by her side. *'Man on TV:' When there's no more room in the underworld... A hand bursts from out of the ground. *'Man on TV:' The dead will walk again... Implo cowards in fear. *'Miranda:' It's okay, Implo, it's just a movie! There's no such thing as zombies! It suddenly cuts to the modern day, with Miranda curled up in the darkness, rocking back and forth while groaning noises are heard outside. She then gets up and looks out the window, seeing that the zombies are standing in her backward staring at nothing. *'Miranda:' (thinking) Zombies aren't usually fast in the movies so maybe I can get past them? But then again, Implo said they're not the same kind of zombies I usually see, these ones can think... What to do? What to do? Miranda looks up and sees stands with electrical wires attached to them. A crudely drawn picture of her house with the stand right next to it appears as she gets an idea. She runs upstairs and slowly opens her mother's door, seeing she's fast asleep. She looks outside and at a clock on the wall. *'Miranda:' (thinking) Judging by the clock, mom has at least three hours before she gets up. And the zombies don't seem too occupied with trying to get into the house but considering I nailed the lower windows shut and that both the front and back doors are metal it'll probably take them a good few hours to get in. Factoring in how slow they are, that means they'll take at the very least six hours to get into the house, without a doubt I'll have enough time to check on dad and get some supplies but I definitely won't have time to find out what caused all of this. Miranda lets out a small laugh. *'Miranda:' Man... apparently my brain works overdrive in zombie apocalypses... who knew...? Now to start. Miranda walks out of her mother's room and into her own, opening the window and quietly sneaking out on to the roof. She grabs a backpack as she gets out, opening it and pulling out a long piece of cloth that she wraps around a pipe for grip before putting the bag on her back. She then looks down, seeing a very small group of zombies who stare off at nothing in particular. *'Miranda:' Jeez, even when they're doing nothing they still freak me out... Miranda crawls up her home on to the very top of the roof, seeing the wires and the stands. She takes a few breaths before running and jumping, grabbing on to the stand and, after some reaching, she grabs the wires and begins crawling along them. As she crawls, Implo appears beside her. *'Implo:' Heh... weird sight down there, huh? Miranda doesn't answer. *'Implo: '...You know, you're kinda scary when you're really calm and determined... Not answering? Okay. Miranda reaches the other pole, grabbing it and looking around. She sees no zombies in the area so she jumps down off the pole and begins walking around, taking a long wooden plank out of a garbage can and dragging it behind her. * Implo: Wow... * Miranda: '''If you don't know what to say you don't need to say anything. * '''Implo: Little rude. Miranda continues to walk while ignoring most things happening around her.